Seems a Devil when I Play a Saint
by sum1swaiting
Summary: What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted? Sam & Dean knew, but this is all new for Hermione. What lies beyond the veil was a secret but when the deatheaters found out it became Hermione's job to know too. Supernaturalxhp tv summary inside
1. Prologue

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection wanting desperately to ask 'who is she'. My eyes, once dull and brown had been lightened into a blue-greenish hue and the once frizzy, brown halo that crowned my head had been straightened and bleached into a platinum blonde rivaling only a Malfoy's. I looked like a ditz, a bobble-headed Barbie with nothing to occupy her head but plastic and air.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, where did Hermione Granger go?" I mused asking the person who replaced me in the mirror. No one would know who I was now, which was the point, but I couldn't help but feel stupid; I felt like Lavender Brown.

I touched my straight hair and felt –how to describe it- _dirty._

This wasn't the book worm I was so used to this was a sex-goddess looking back at me, something I never really desired, "It's for the Order." I murmured out attempting to convince myself, "It's for Harry."

-No, I amended. This was for my protection, not for the order; not for Harry because even though Voldemort was killed. The deatheaters were still out there.

And Harry...He didn't make it, neither did Ron.

This train of thought always turned me into a wreak; how many tears had I cried for them…? How many times… had I thought of giving up…

We were suppose to be happy, I was suppose to live happily ever after with Ron and have Harry as a best man. Everyone saw it coming, no one would have predicted this not even a damn seer.

I wiped away at my eyes furiously, "Your strong, come on. You can do this." All I had to do was sneak into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and take a look at the veil. I had done it before but I had others with me last time, this time I would be all alone this was my mission.

I gulped... all alone... I liked that didn't I? Being all alone? At least I always thought I did... I would leave to go to the library to read books and be all alone.

I guess it's just harder now knowing that if I fall down, I have to pick myself back up again, I have no one to catch me.

They were my spotters, my best friends, my life, my love.

I feel broken, I guess that is the only way to describe it.

I shook my head... Anyways back to the mission, Malfoy Sr., Nott, and Avery; along with a few other Death eaters have reportedly gone through the veil. It is my mission to do a few analyses on-why? This definitely wasn't a suicide attempt, which meant that something had to be on the other side. These were the dark lords most trusted men thusly, my best bet is they're trying to find a way to make the dark lord return.

I stood up and put on a confident smile. It was fake but it would do. I had a fake I.D for my passport to the Department and a new face. This would be easy.

"... There were no witnesses to see him die and apparently no medical evidence to prove he was poisoned. At first the doctors insisted heart failure, but all tests for known diseases has come back negative. There were no entry wounds or bruises. This is truly a medical mystery, and is still being investigated."

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in front of the television in a two-star rated motel. The couch was covered in stains, the walls were almost certainly filled with asbestos and the entire room had the overbearing aroma of urine. Still they sat in front of the television, intrigued by the new unexplainable death. Dean clutched the Budweiser that sat in front of him on the table, and pulled it up to his lips guzzling it down.

The younger of the Winchester brothers' -Sam- sighed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands, "Think it could be the demon, I mean I would have had a vision if it was wouldn't I?"

"Your visions haven't come every time the demon showed up Sammy, you didn't have one the day that dad-"

Sam visibly winced as Dean mentioned their dad, he had died a few months ago but it was still a sore subject for both of them, though Dean wouldn't admit to that unless badgered.

"I know but it just seemed things of this nature... You know the demon attacking someone out of the blue, I usually have a vision on these kind of things."

Sam's older brother nodded nonchalantly, "Well, does it matter if it's the demon or not, this is our job Sammy, hunting the supernatural."

"Yeah, our job, dad would've wanted it. We'll leave tomorrow? -Dean nodded again- Oh and Dean." Dean looked up raising an eyebrow, "Don't call me Sammy."

Dean snorted as he flipped through the channels on the television, "Alright Sammy."

Sam and Dean's life was far from normal.

When Dean was only 4 years of age and Sam was only a six-month old baby, their father John Winchester, awoke from his sleep to find his wife Mary pinned to the ceiling above his head by some unnatural force she was bleeding from the stomach and promptly burst into flames sending the whole house on fire along with her. John managed to save his sons, but his wife's life was taking from him by something 'supernatural'.

That was what led John to become a Demon hunter, well not only a demon hunter more of a supernatural hunter, hunting werewolves, vampires, shapeshifters, and other practically unimaginable creatures. He trained his sons to also be demon hunters but by the time college came knocking, Sam left craving a normal life.

College is where Sam met Jess. He loved her with his heart, but one day Dean sought out Sam to told him that their father never came home from his 'hunting trip'. Sam still didn't want to leave but when he awoke to see Jess pinned to the ceiling dying the same way that his mother did, he left with Dean.

They travel around looking for their father only left with his notes about all the supernatural things that he had encountered. Sam starts to have nightmares that come true and they all link with a demon, the demon that killed their mother and Jess. They find their father and discover the one thing that can kill the demon is a gun called 'The Colt'. After retrieving the colt from a pack of vampires they go out to kill the demon, they got closer and closer but when Dean is dying on the operating table and the only way to save him is for John to make a deal with the demon.

He did.

Now the colt is gone.

And so is their father.

I walked nonchalantly past every employee that I saw. I grinned confidently this was easier then I thought no one had even noticed me, well, people had noticed me but when they did they had only been either checking me out or sending me jealous looks (who knew that this scarlet woman would actually be sought after?). I reached the knob for the Department of Mysteries just as a man ran up to me.

He stopped in front of me flushed and sputtering out nonsensical jargon, "Er, um, uh?" I rolled my eyes, it seemed as though the incompetence in the ministry hadn't made much progress after the war; it was still filled with imbecile's who would fall over themselves for a blonde bimbo.

"Yes?" I said in a sickly sweet Pansy Parkinson voice, I didn't like this sort of attention, I wasn't a piece of meat for anyone to eye.

"Well ma'm, do you have the right credentials to pass through there?"

I smiled and pulled my pass out of my bag, "Here you go." I replied politely at least he asked, maybe there was hope for this man after all. Everyone else just let me pass by, for all they know I could have been a death eater.

He looked it over and held it back out for me to take, "Sorry about that Miss. Walker. I have just never seen you around here before."

I out stretched my arm and grabbed my pass back out of his hands, "It's alright, and please call me Alex."

He grinned broadly, "Bye Alex, I hope to see you soon."

I turned around and opened the door once inside, I frowned. He was really nice it was to bad that he would never see her again.

_Alexa… At least her name is okay. _

I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts, _Oh god, I'm going insane._

I pushed the door opened and walked down the hallway. After a few more turns and a few more dreary looking hallways I finally saw it. The veil. It was eerie as it stood there beckoning the attention of the room. A center-piece of destruction. A silent-killer. The thing that took Sirius from us. That was when it hit me… If there really is something through this veil not just… death. That would mean Sirius would still be alive! Harry would be ecstatic… If he were…

Shaking my head I moved closer.

I sat over it and took a small surveillance device and laptop out of my bag I tossed the camera down into the midst of the veil and took a look at the computer screen, it showed...

Nothing.

"Damn." I cursed silently.

I tried a few more tests to check it out, but none of them worked, this was getting quite frustrating. I shoved all of my stuff into my bag and stood up.

I stared into it but I still didn't get it, why would some one just waltz right in if there was nothing on the other side?

...And if Sirius is really on the other side still alive. I cradled my face in my hands, I can't believe I'm doing this. This is such a Ron/Harry thing to do, I guess they did rub off on me after all of these years.

I sighed in resignation and slung my backpack over my shoulder. _If this isn't life, it'll still probably be the closest I have ever been in a long time._

Then I jumped feet first into the darkness.

Sam sat across from his brother at a bar, "So where do we start off tomorrow?"

Dean shrugged, "I haven't been able to get a hold of Ashe so we might as well go to the library it's close anyway right? We'll check the books and the Internet see if this kind of thing has ever happened before, just because the, er-person left nothing this time doesn't mean um-he? Was not sloppy last time."

"If there was a last time." The shaggy-haired American added, "That's a good thing they probably have a laptop connection there, I can't seem to get my Internet up. I think it would be smart to read up on anything about this that we can."

Dean grinned into his cheap vodka, "Bookworm."

"Jerk." Sam retorted

"Bitch." Dean ended the conversation, strangely enough leaving both boys more light-hearted and grinning.


	2. Existence?

_My head hurts._

Hermione attempted to open her eyes only to be bombarded by sunlight. Squinting she looked around, but she still couldn't make anything out. It all seemed so blurred, a watercolor painting situated in front of her. The newly found blonde blinked a few times and things started to clear up. Hermione could make out an object placed in front of her and used it to hoist herself up. Still holding on for the fear of falling again, Hermione continued to blink furiously. She looked at the object she was holding and shrieked, thrusting herself away from it and back to the ground. It was a tombstone; she had awoken in the middle of a graveyard.

Hermione's heart pounded painfully against her ribcage, doing nothing to help her erratic breathing. Her eyes darted around taking in her surroundings and she slowly calmed down. It was only a graveyard; filled with bones. No harm there. She dragged herself off of the ground once more and this time got a clear view of what was around her.

The graveyard looked old, the tombstones weathered by days of rain and snow. The one she'd be holding onto had a faded picture of a man but his name was illegible due to the eroded inscription. Lily-of-the-valley's grew up and down the rows of the dead and loomed over the moss perched on the older stones.

_The veil took me to a graveyard. Wow that's ironic everyone's going to think I'm dead and I wake up in a graveyard._

She snorted bitterly, bent down to grab her bag, and made her way to the entrance. _What is so different about this place anyways? Why would the veil bring me here? _

She spun around and took in the details of the people around her, they all looked normal. Every last one; even the buildings looked slightly familiar. She knew it couldn't have been London but just maybe the veil had taken her to another location in the same world. A sign caught her attention; it was a public Library if she was going to find anything about past history it would be in here.

Hermione beamed, at least something was going her way. Slinging her bag around her shoulder she walked casually down the street as though she'd not just left a graveyard. Making a beeline for the library she noticed many males glancing her way. That was when she realized that she was still in the blonde-bimbo-disguise. She walked into the library and regarded the plastic clock ticking above the counter.

10:56

Hermione's eyes enlarged at the sight. She had taken her potion at 6:00, taking into consideration she would've been out of the ministry by now, she only made a five hour potion.

Her eyes rapidly shifted around the building searching for a washroom. She could feel the tips of her fingers start to bubble.

The bubbling blonde ran up towards the counter, "Miss, may I ask where the washroom is it's sort of an emergency."

The graying old woman nodded politely and pointed to the very corner of the large library.

Hermione gave her appreciative smile and ran as fast as she could through the shelves and into the washroom, the bubbles starting to creep up her figure.

She bounded into the washroom grateful no one seemed to be 'busy' at that time. Locking herself inside the cell, she put the heavy toilet seat down with a clunk. She sat down on the seat and curled up into a ball as her body started to undergo small changes.

Her figure had not been changed much, she didn't bother changing her weight, but her height she did.

She could feel herself shrinking, her bones made painful grinding sounds as they returned to their normal sizes. Her whole body felt like it was being crushed. She felt soft curls fall in front of her face, to replace the blonde straight locks. Her new porcelain skin started to distort, she bit her lip as the painful scrapping off of her skin seemed to take place and her eyes were next to come.

She imagined that this was what it was like to have your eyes torn out of their sockets. She stifled a scream as she felt blood drip down her cheeks. The transformation should not have been so painful, it should have been quick and simple; bubbling yes, but that would be the end of it. It must have had something to do with the veil. It was the only logical explanation. She whimpered as the pain ceased. Tears obstructed her eyesight, as they overflowed out of the corners of her eyes.

Her appearance had gone back to normal; for the most part. All of it except for her eyes, the color darkened into a dark red-maroon color. She had no explanation for this… It didn't make sense. She'd never heard or read about this happening to anyone magical or not.

The Bathroom door swung open and a slightly disheveled lady walked through, their glances met and her look turned to concern, "Oh my god. Your-your Eyes They're Bleeding."

Hermione turned back and looked at the mirror, she hadn't yet cleaned off the blood that marred her cheeks.

The girl reminded Hermione slightly of Tonks, with her slightly quirky attitude and genuine concern. She seemed about Hermione's age but a little older probably in her twenties.

"Are you alright?" inquired the Tonks look-alike, once she had gotten over the shock.

Hermione sent her a sad smile, "Yeah, don't worry the bleeding's stopped. I just need to wipe it off."

The twenties girl walked into a stall and brought out some toilet paper, "Here. There's no paper towel machines only hand driers."

'Mione took it graciously, and turned the tap on. The girl smiled back at her "Are you sure you're okay?" with a reassuring nod girl retreated into a stall.

Once the toilet paper was wet she wiped it across her cheeks the blood and tears rubbed off making the paper diluted red. She tossed it into the garbage and started to wash her hands. Hearing a flush Hermione turned her gaze over to the other woman, now joining her to wash her hands.

"Thank you."

The woman shrugged, "No prob." She wiped her hands on her jeans and held out her right, "Kailie Laning" Hermione mimicked her movements and grabbed her hand firmly.

"Alexa Walker." Hermione decided her fake name would be good until she got a good grip on where she was.

Kailie dropped her hand, "How did you manage to hurt yourself in the library anyways? What did you do close the book on your eye?" She joked.

'Alex' rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not talk about it. It wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done." _No really? Merlin, sense when where you so irrational?_

"Well, I've got to go. My brothers gonna need a pick up soon, see yah." Kailie gave a small wave, turned on her heel, and pushed through the entrance.

Hermione looked in the mirror once more, "She had an American accent, the veil teleported me to America..." _Then why did Sirius not come back...Something fishy is going on here._

_And I'm gonna find out what._

She left the washroom and began to make her way over to the tables. People paid her no mind not even realizing she'd not walked into the library at any point. The library was much more pack then it was before and it seemed like most seats were taken. She walked over near the corner and leaned on the table across from two attractive obviously American guys. One had Shaggy brown hair, was extremely tall. The other had his hair cut short and seemed to look out of place in the library in his biker boots and worn out jeans. "You don't mind if I sit here right?"

Sam and Dean set themselves up farther away from the rest of the study groups and other people in the library hoping for some privacy but as the library filled up it seemed impossible, "God who are all these people?" Dean groaned.

Sam shrugged as he pulled out his laptop from his bag and hooked it up to the plug in the middle of the table. Just then a woman walked out of the washroom immediately grabbing Deans attention, it wasn't her attractiveness, it was her eyes, they were a dull red, a very strange color for eyes, a humans eyes at least. Dean nudged his brother for attention bringing his attention to the brunette.

"Her eyes…" Sam murmured and Dean nodded his acknowledgment.

The girl glanced around and then set eyes on their table and started to walk towards it.

Sam averted his gaze and looked at Dean, who eyed the woman suspiciously, "Dean." He elbowed his brother, and Dean turned his attention back to the computer monitor.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" A British accent spoke up from behind the computer.

Sam and Dean looked over the computer, just as they expected it was the mysterious woman. Sam was the first to speak up, "No we don't mind."

She smiled sincerely, "Thanks."

Hermione sat down and pulled out her laptop from within her bag. She linked it up to the Internet through the jack in the middle of the table. She unfolded the PC and pushed the power button.

Given the chance she glance upward at the guys in front of her only to see one staring right back at her. They locked eyes for a few seconds then, Hermione blushed and hid back behind her uploading computer. His eyes were so accusing, what was so wrong with her?

The computer was fully loaded so she clicked on the Internet browser. _I wonder how Malfoy would do in my position?_

She couldn't help the goofy grin crease onto her face as she thought of Malfoy Jr. (or Sr. for the matter) trying to use a computer.

Internet explorer popped up, and right as she was about to type, something caught her eye. It was the headline for the top article on , **No Evidence: The Medical Mystery.**

A little intrigued she clicked on the link and an episode of the news started to play on the page. As the beginning advertisement began to play out she went to turn down the volume but stopped mid-reach when she heard the first line of the report.

"Caleb J. Riddle, a respected authority figure died mysteriously January 5, 2006..."

_Riddle? That is impossible!_

"We can't get any closer to the house due to the fact the police are still looking over the house…" A report spoke from in front of a small house.

_The Riddle Manor? But this is America? Why? How?!_

"...The were no witnesses to see him die and apparently no medical evidence to prove he was poisoned. At first the doctors insisted heart failure, but all tests for known diseases have come back negative. There were no entry wounds or bruises. This is truly a medical mystery, and is still being investigated."

_Avada Kedavra, the ministry would cover this up...unless there is no ministry. Oh My God. Th-theres no magic... That is why the Riddles are prosperous because Voldemort was never born, because Merope Gaunt wouldn't have a love potion, all of the Riddle history would've been changed maybe they would've moved to America and settled here? or maybe witches and Wizards don't exist and neither do there counterparts. _

_Does that mean I don't exist...?_

_Theories… Just theories… But what if?…_

Dean looked over at the red-eyed girl, taking in details, she was biting her lip, she looked confused, and a little lost.

Soon enough noise could be heard from out of her speakers. It was the news report that him and Sam had listened to last night. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Dean creep up behind her to watch the report too. Once it ended he spoke up,

"Strange isn't it?"

She jumped up and clenched her chest with a small smile, "You scared me...Yeah, I mean how could nothing be found?"

Dean stared at the freeze frame screen of the mans body his eyes wide open, "Yeah, how could someone just come in and murder someone, with out leaving even a fiber."

She spun around on the chair and raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that he was murdered? What if it's just a disease?"

He grinned this girl was smart, by now he could feel Sam's eyes boring into his back watching the debate from behind the computer.

"Well, they tested for diseases and all effects came out negative."

The girl bit her lip thinking of a new argument, "Yeah but they also can't find any evidence to conclude that it was a murderer. Plus, germs adapt and evolve fast and they could have just adapted to not be able to be seen from under a microscope."

It was Sam's time to speak up, "Yeah but humans evolve to right?"

She turned her attention to him, and rolled her eyes; "So you think that some, newly evolved human with weird powers walked into the house and killed Riddle? Your crazy."

_You could be right..._She thought.

Dean laughed, "She's got you on that one Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to bother with Dean right now.

-Hermione's POV-

"Dean Winchester." Said the American I had been debating with earlier, he held out his hand.

I smirked and grabbed it, "Alexa Walker."

He shook it politely, "And that over there is my brother Sammy."

His brother got up from the computer and started packing up. "It's Sam. Sammy is the name of a seven-year old." He sent me a sincere smile, then, turned his attention back to Dean, "Dean I think it's time for us to go."

Dean looked over at him and gave him a look, "Sammy I'm finally liking the library."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I found something we need to talk to Ashe."

Dean sighed, "Fine…" he turned to me and winked, "Bye beautiful."

I could feel my cheek flare up, as I let out a small high-pitched bye, and watched him walk away.

As he walked away I came crashing back down to reality, _I don't exist._


	3. Roadhouse Gals

Hermione sat slumped over on a wooden bench outside the library thinking to herself. She was stuck at a crossroad; she had no money, no home, and no transportation. She could A) Use her magic, and _Accio_ some money, or she could B) Ask for some help from a stranger. Both of her choices seemed rather ridiculous in her opinion. She could _Apparate_ somewhere for tonight; she had a few pounds for a motel, but they were pounds would anyone even take pounds. The other problem was she wasn't she where the motel was, or anything else about it so she couldn't really Apparate there. Hermione opened up her bag and grabbed for her wand, but it wasn't there. Panic shot through her like a bullet. She dove into her bag searching through every pocket, every nook and cranny but, it wasn't there. She buried her face in her palms, mentally scolding herself as she thought back to earlier in the ministry:

_"Hello, Miss" The elderly woman quirked an eyebrow at the identification card passed to her, "Walker."_

_Hermione nodded pleasantly a sugar-coded smile graced her features._

_"How come I've never seen your face before Ms. Walker?"_

_The smiled slipped off her face and Hermione shifted her from one foot to another. "I'm new here. It's my first day."_

_The woman raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Mmmhmm, your wand please."_

_Hermione's eyes widened, "My wand?!"_

_The graying witch nodded nonchalantly and grumbled in a bored tone, "Standard procedure ever sense the attack few years back, every new employee must turn in his or her wand 'till at least one, full working week is completed. Or in certain cases when absolutely necessary your boss can fill out one of these forms, and I will return your wand for internal use ASAP."_

_She handed Hermione a yellow form, which with a wave of her hand she politely declined, "It is alright I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your services."_

_The elderly woman grinned, showing exactly three yellow teeth with large gapes between them, "Welcome to the ministry of magic and enjoy your stay."_

_Hermione shuddered, hasn't she ever heard of dental hygiene? Her parents being dentist made her only more disgusted._

End Flashback

How could she have been so stupid? She was the rational one, the brains of the order, and now she was stuck at a place where she knew virtually no one and she didn't even have her magic to help her out.

Hermione swung her head backwards and let out an aggravated cry. She shut her eyes and could feel the hot gaze of many people bore into her but she didn't care, she was so tired, so tired of all this. All this struggling, she wanted something in her life to be easy she didn't want to have to work for it; she wanted it to come naturally.

"I didn't think you were okay." An amused voice spoke softly, "need any help?"

Hermione lifted her eyelids slowly, coming face to face with Kailie and another blonde girl standing by her side. The new girl had that rugged kind of look, she stood with confidence and had that, arrogant look on her face, which screamed, 'I don't care.'

"I'm up the creek without a paddle." Hermione said a bit of humor to her face, "Do you know a place where I could stay for less then a hundred dollars."

Kailie clicked her teeth a few times, in thought, "There is that one motel, but really it's gross and I _won't_ let you stay there."

Then the other girl spoke up. "Not for a miles, but there is one place I could probably get you in for free. We're going there anyways."

Kailie looked up at her in surprise, "You're bringing her to the Road House?" The blonde girl nodded a sincere smile creasing her lips. "Alll-right then." Kailie said in a disbelieving tone.

Kailie brought the blonde up close and whispered something in her ear; the girl frowned but nodded along, "Later." She told her in a quiet voice.

Kailie nodded, "Alright, you coming or what?"

Hermione nodded, then gestured to the bag. "I've got all I have right here."

Kailie walked in front of them and the blonde and Hermione took up the rear. The silence was awkward, and unnerving but eventually the blonde looked over at her and smiled, "Hey, I'm Jo."

Hermione let out the breath that she didn't know that she had been holding on to, "Alex."

Kailie walked up to a car and dug the key into the keyhole. Once inside she clicked everyone's doors open. Joe started to climb inside when she noticed that Hermione wasn't moving. "Are you getting in or what?"

Joe's amused remark woke Hermione from her deep thoughts, "Yeah, sorry."

Hermione climbed into the car and sat down, then a thought struck her, "What about your brother?"

By this time Hermione figured that Kailie had been lying about the whole brother thing and she wanted answers.

"I don't have one." Kailie replied a grin evident through her voice, "I was lying."

Hermione's brows knitted, she wasn't expecting such an open answer, "Why?"

"We'll tell you later, now is not a good time." Jo's voice rang out from beside her.

"So..." The blonde and Black haired girl changed subjects, "What do you have in that bag anyways?"

Hermione smiled, "That's a good question." She dug into her bag and felt for the objects in her bag, "A laptop, ummm, 95 bucks, wait, those are pounds, nevermind, a few plug ins for the computer. That's about it." Of course there was more but she didn't exactly feel like telling her the magical content of her bag (A few left over potions, a unicorn-horn dagger –better to be safe then sorry- and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans - None of which would come in handy).

Jo 'mhm'd, "Why pounds?"

"I used to live in England." Hermione voice sounded far away as she shifted her gaze out of the window.

Jo and Kailie shared a look, through the front seat mirror.

This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Hunters

"Hey, that's the impala."

Hermione shut her eyes tighter waiting for sleep to come.

"So...?"

"So Sam and Dean must be here."

"Hey, sleeping beauty! We're here!"

A voice called back to her, but she ignored it.

"Wake up! We're here!"

Hermione's eyelids dazedly fluttered open, and she wiped away the sleep from her eyes. Her gaze was met with Kailie mirthful eyes, "Are you coming or what?"

Reluctantly she sat up, "Yeah, sorry."

Kailie rolled her eyes and turned back to Jo, "So now? It would be better before she went in right?" Hermione glanced up curiously, had they been talking about her.

The blonde bit down on her lip so hard it looked just about ready to burst, and paused. Kailie looked at her intensely, expectantly.

Jo sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Kailie's stern face cracked a grin. She took a deep breath then started the explanation, right there in front of the car, "Okay, obviously you've heard of ghost encounters or mysterious disappearances. -Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded- Yeah well, this may sound weird but those things happen, there are such things as ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and lost of other things people have barely even heard of."

Hermione's brow knitted, _How could they have those kind of things with no magic to fight it all off,_"So how come they're not all over the news? How come the police never warn people?"

"That's where we come in, we are hunters; we hunt down the supernatural and kill it. We make sure not to tell anyone about it, sometimes… sometimes it's just better not knowing."

The petit brunette nodded taking it all in, and Kailie continued, "These creatures can do just about anything, and sometimes there are ways of tracking them down other times there is no way." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "That was kind of the reason I left so abruptly and came back with Joe, your red eyes... I wasn't sure what to think."

Hermione went into a small fit of giggles, "You thought I was a demon or something?"

Jo and Kailie started to laugh too. Once they sobered Kailie spoke up, "Come on lets go in." Jo gulped and nodded walking along with Hermione.

Dean and Sam walked through small squeaking doors into a dim-lit bar. The owner of the bar who had currently been washing tables with a worn rag turned and looked at them in surprise. She slung the dirty rag over her shoulder, knocking her frail, brown hair. She spoke up, "Sam, Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean gave her a strained smile, "Ellen." he said acknowledging her presence.

"Actually, Ellen, we're here to see Ashe." Sam told the older woman. Ellen nodded and gestured to the back. Sam walked past into the back but Dean stood by Ellen.

"So heard anything from Jo?"

She sighed, "No, I should have never told her to leave."

Dean patted her on the shoulder as he walked to catch up with Sam, "Don't worry, you're family, she'll be back."

Meanwhile, Sam had been knocking on the door to Ashe's room to no avail. Loud music shook the floors outside.

Frustrated Sam kicked the door fiercely, and it swung open revealing a stark-naked Ashe. Sam half covered his eyes as to only see Ashe's face, "Man! Don't you ever wear pants?"

Ashe shrugged and leaned up against the wall as if being nude was a normal thing (which for all they know could have been considering that was the second time that they had walked in on him naked), "Sam, what's up?"

Sam frowned averting his eyes from the middle-aged rocker, "I need your help finding some information."

Ashe looked down and sighed, "I guess I'm going to need pants then?"

"Yeah. You do." Sam stated bluntly.

"Alright, hold on I'll be out in five..." He muttered as he shut the door.

Dean walked up from behind him, "So where's Ashe?"

Sam spun around slowly and scrunched up his face in disgust, "Putting his pants on."

Dean's rolled his eyes, "Doesn't he ever wear pants!"

Sam shrugged and they started to walk back out into the bar.

As Hermione walked up to the bar her mind was flooded with thoughts of confusion. _If there were hunters who hunted the supernatural, were there really witches out there? Were they evil? And if they found out who she was, would they kill her?_She shivered convulsively at the thought; they were the only friends she had in _this_ world, well apart from Sirius (if she ever found him). It seemed unlikely that they would kill her, but then again it seemed amply astonishing that her new friends would have the right mind to kill anything. Especially the overly frivolous Kailie, but then again they would never think of her as the one to kill either.

She sighed inwardly at her own thoughts, _War changes people, and these people are practically fighting a war against, things they don't even understand. _Hermione shook her head, she'd had enough of this teenage angst. She wouldn't tell them that she was a witch and everything would be fine..._Hopefully._

"You okay? Alex?" A voice shook her free of her contradicting thoughts, it was Jo.

They were standing right in front of the dingy bar. The neon orange sign blinked just above the doors, 'Road House'.

Hermione nodded her head numbly, "Just trying to take it all in I guess."

Kailie gripped her shoulder lightly, "I know it seems like a lot to take in at first, but you'll come to terms with it. Believe me you took it better then I did when I first found out."

"Come on, let's just get this over with right?" Jo pushed open the door, it wasn't a question, it was more of an exasperated attempt to stop their senseless delays.

Hermione nodded and walked through the door with Jo and Kailie by her side.

Walking down to the counter Hermione was so anxious, she could feel her heart pound in her head. The people around her gave her the creeps; she was alarmed at how many people she caught staring at her eyes. It was obvious why though, why wouldn't a hunter be interested in someone with red eyes? It wasn't exactly common among human beings.

There seemed one word to describe these people, _battered_.

Most were males over 30 years of age, malice glints in their eyes and they had that creepy toothy kind of grins. But no matter what age they were; even if they didn't fit in with the rest of the group they **all** seemed battered, and broken. She felt her heart give way for these people, they had all been in battles, they reminded her somewhat of Remus and the other Aurors and Order members. They'd felt loss and death. They'd been scarred from a young age.

She could practically see heaven shinning a light down on these people; feel the cold grip of death looming close, following silently in their footsteps.

Hermione shivered involuntary, this was not a happy place.

"Jo?" The woman behind the counter spoke her voice rough but seemingly warm-hearted.

Jo gave a slight sideways smile; she was fidgeting with her hands and avoiding eye contact, "Mom." Hermione's eyes widened that woman was Jo's mother. There was a resemblance not in their looks but more in their stance. They both seemed stubborn, and even though she had not yet been introduced to her mother formally she could tell she was a strong woman.

Jo rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I'm sorry." Her mother raised an eyebrow and Jo continued, "I know that I shouldn't have left like that, but I am going to do this whether you like it or not I-I'm a hunter. I love this. It is my life."

Hermione felt sparkling admiration for this young hunter, she loved her job even with all the hard ships that came with it.

Ellen sighed, "I know." Jo's eyes widened, astonished that her mother would be so understanding, "I wish, I wish I could blame this whole thing on you, or Sam, or Dean, for taking you on your first hunt but I can't."

Jo opened her mouth and instantly closed it like a fish out of water.

"It's who you were born as and I guess you just can't run from the past."

Jo's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she jumped over the counter and ran over to her mother clinging onto her for dear life, "I missed you." She whispered.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes just watching this spectacle.

Ellen smiled and mimicked her words.

Kailie fake gagged beside her and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her. This gained the older woman's attention. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She inquired leaning into Jo slightly.

Jo beamed and gestured over at us, "Mom, this is Kailie and Alex."

Ellen smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Kailie, Alex, this is Ellen, the owner of the 'Road House' and my mom." Jo introduced her.

Kailie gave a brief undemonstrative wave, and Hermione inclined her head politely, "Nice to meet you too."

"Well, well, speak of the devil." Hermione looked over to find that one of the American's she'd met earlier-Dean? She thought his name was. He seemed to be talking to Jo, but soon enough turned his attention back to Ellen. "I told you she would be back." Sam walked up behind him but stayed quiet.

Ellen smirked at him affectionately like a mother would to her son, but Jo's face lit up, "Dean." She said breathy.

Kailie rolled her eyes. She leaned in beside Hermione whispered. "I think I saw a spark. Wait, no that wasn't a spark it was more like fireworks and a sign flashing over Jo's head saying 'TAKE ME NOW!'" Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Hi Jo." Dean said bluntly shinning her a pearly white grin.

"Oh god!" Kailie groaned and leaned into Hermione's shoulder to hide her grin. "Can't he read?! I mean the sign is like flashing in front of his face."

Hermione snorted, had to admit even she saw the sparks between the two but it seemed Dean was _trying_ to ignore it.

"Alexa?" Sam called out, once he noticed who she was.


	5. More stories with no answers

_"Kailie, Alex, this is Ellen, the owner of the 'Road House' and my mom." Jo introduced her._

_Kailie gave a brief undemonstrative wave, and Hermione inclined her head politely, "Nice to meet you too."_

_"Well, well, speak of the devil." Hermione looked over to find that one of the American's she'd met earlier-Dean? She thought his name was. He seemed to be talking to Jo, but soon enough turned his attention back to Ellen. "I told you she would be back." Sam walked up behind him but stayed quiet._

_Ellen smirked at him affectionately like a mother would to her son, but Jo's face lit up, "Dean." She said breathy._

_Kailie rolled her eyes. She leaned in beside Hermione whispered. "I think I saw a spark. Wait, no that wasn't a spark it was more like fireworks and a sign flashing over Jo's head saying 'TAKE ME NOW!'" Hermione stifled a laugh._

_"Hi Jo." Dean said bluntly shinning her a pearly white grin._

_"Oh god!" Kailie groaned and leaned into Hermione's shoulder to hide her grin. "Can't he read?! I mean the sign is like flashing in front of his face."_

_Hermione snorted, had to admit even she saw the sparks between the two but it seemed Dean was__trying__to ignore it._

_"Alexa?" Sam called out, once he noticed who she was._

"Sam, Dean… Nice to see you." Hermione said awkwardly as she shifted her weight from side to side.

Everyone stood still, confusion setting, _they probably think I'm a demon hunter as well…_then Kailie piped up, "Okay, what the hell is going on here? Someone please explain."

"It's nothing, I just met them in the library a little after I met you. They were looking at the Riddle case and I was just a little interested so I listened in… That's it." Hermione answered a small frown spreading across her features as she remembered the Riddle case.

"Okay well, Dean, Sam; I'm Kailie. Since nobody decided to introduce me, I guess I'll have to do it myself." Kailie huffed in annoyance.

Dean grinned and Sam nodded, "Nice to meet you."

It became silent again.

"Mom well, Alex just learned about demons… and all that I was wondering if she could stay here for a little while." Jo half pleaded and half muttered her face turned to her feet.

Ellen's face turned stone, "You told her?"

The emotionless tone that Ellen chose to use made the group flinch; even Hermione could tell that wasn't a good sign.

"It was only a matter of time, I mean… Look at her eyes…" Jo muttered even more quietly.

Hermione felt heat rise up from her chest and crawl up her face, which was turning a deep shade of red. Ellen's gaze turned from menacing to inquisitive as she turned her attention over to Hermione's eyes.

"Hm… Are your eyes naturally that color or are you wearing contacts?" She inquired, her previously neutral voice vanishing.

"They're natural." Hermione muttered not liking the limelight very much. _Well… They're not contacts at least but I wouldn't call this 'natural'._

Ellen raised an eyebrow but stayed silent and nodded back at Jo.

"So she can stay?" Jo asked in a much braver voice.

"You shouldn't have told her but I'm expecting you all to stay at least a night." Ellen replied wagging her index finger at all of them.

Dean grinned from ear to ear, "Yes ma'm!"

Hermione felt the sides of her mouth curve at his childishness.

Jo was just about to show them to their rooms when another man with a mullet walked into the room, "Woah… I miss something? Anyways, just let me get hooked up and then I'll get searching guys."

Jo stopped mid-step and looked back at Dean and Sam, "What hunt are you guys going after now? The 'riddle one'?"

Sam answered this time, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Every hunter and his –Kailie glared- or her mother is looking for the answer to that one, it just has freaky demon written all over it." Ashe spoke up as he fiddled with his computer.

Hermione and Kailie took seats at the table beside them meanwhile, Jo, Sam, and Dean hunched over Ashe. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could tell that Ellen was still paying attention to the investigation as well.

"Okay so what am I looking up exactly?" Ashe asked the two males behind him.

"Has there ever been anything like this before?" Sam asked.

"Hm…" Ashe clicked away at the keyboard in front of him for a few seconds, "Of course there were lots of cases where things went completely unsolved years ago before DNA testing and all that jazz but… There is a more recent file… It's confidential, so it didn't get involved with the press. It was another man… Not far from here. No prints, bruises, toxins, get this; the guy didn't even have a name."

"What?! How is that possible?" Sam exclaimed as he traced the screen for confirmation.

"He just appeared out of no where… Hold on, they have a picture." The computer wiz clicked on a link and opened a file onto the screen.

The picture was of a younger man black hair… Slightly Italian looking. Hermione felt a pang of familiarity at the deceased's picture but still couldn't put a name to the face. _He didn't have a name…He seemed to appear out of nowhere… Does that mean… He's like me? He does seem familiar…_

Dean sighed, "As strange as that seems it still doesn't give us a good lead, say when was this and where?"

"15 years ago and…" Hermione tuned out, _Fifteen years ago…_It seemed significant somehow, if this man came through the veil as well or someone he knew did, that did mean that there was some connection between them… Them, and Sirius, Mr. Riddle, and the death eaters. _Sirius…_

Ashe had only begun to pack before on impulse Hermione asked, "Can you find someone by the name of Sirius Black for me?"

She could feel her newfound comrades stare at her but she chose to ignore it and insisted, "Can you?"

Ashe slowly turned back to his computer and began to once again click away, and then a file came onto the screen, "Sure, here it is Sirius Black, he lives on 578 Winchester road… That's strange."

Hermione's curiosity peaked _Of course there were many things that could be strange about him but exactly what did he find?_ "What is it?"

"There is no record of him prior to 2 years ago… Like he just appeared out of nowhere."

Now she knew she'd be answering a lot of unwanted questions.


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: Blah blah… You know the drill. No ownage.

STORY HAS BEEN REDONE. PLEASE REREAD THE OTHER BITS [Though it hasn't been completely redone. I have changed things so if you are confused just re-read the beginning]

Things became very silent after that Ashe spoke that sentence but despite the obvious discomfort of the others and the questioning Hermione was going to get she couldn't kept a smile from curving on her. After all the turmoil the order went through; Harry went through, Sirius is still alive and most probably living a normal secluded life.

"Alex? What do you know about this guy?" Kailie asked, her tone void of all the foolishness Hermione was accustomed to. Hermione needed to think of an excuse quick or else Sirius would become hunted animal.

"He 'died,' changing his name and moving to the states… He's the reason I'm here." Suddenly Hermione found her feet particularly interesting, it was a half-truth, but it didn't change the fact that she was lying to a whole group of people; people trained to see through these kinds of lies.

It went silent again but this time it was broken by Ellen, "Well Alexa, you must be tired, seems like you've had a long day; I'll show you your room."

Hermione nodded politely and gave a quiet goodnight to everyone else before following her Ellen out of the bar area.

"She's lying about something."

It was what they'd all been thinking but Dean was the first to blatantly voice it. The bar had gone quiet after Hermione had left; it left the air stale with questions. As time past in silence more and more wooden bar stools were becoming visible as the Road House cleared out. The run down looking bar kept it's own conversation by constant creaking of the floor boards anyone moved or even shifted weight, and there were still three men in the corner playing darts other than that they were all alone.

"Yeah, but maybe we should just leave it at that?" Sam said brooding into his beer bottle, "I mean, it's her business. Seems like she's just looking for someone…"

A dart pierced through the wall where one of the hunters were a little too drunk to play darts sunk it. One of the other hunters inspected the wall full of holes already made yanking the dart out while the other grabbed the drunkard and dragged him outside. The three of them left… And the group was left alone.

"She's not something… You know, supernatural? Did'ya think? Cause I dunno, the red eyes, she's hiding something? It all seems to add up… Doesn't it? But maybe not… I don't know, this is frustrating." Kailie rambled, trying to find a feasible explanation.

"I think we should just leave it be for now… I mean talking it out like this it isn't going to help her or us… Plus she seems to need our help more then anything." Jo cut in, her voice had an air of finality to it that everyone seemed to notice, "I'm going to bed. Night." With that she got up and left in a hurry.

"Wait! I need to know where to sleep!" Kailie jumped out of her seat and bounded off after her.

Then there were two.

"Well do you have any idea's about the Riddle case?" Sam inquired, trying to pull the conversation away from the sleeping brunette.

"Demon? It seems like it could be, but then again, why only two deaths like this and so spread?"

"It could be to not attract attention, but still it's a long shot; Think it could be a ritual of some sort? I don't know how but with a fifteen year difference I don't know sounds like Pagan stuff."

Dean nodded at this statement; Rituals were always strange… It would make sense if something like this came from a ritual or maybe even… A witch.

"What about a witch? Spell from far away, it would explain the no traces part."

"… Is there a spell that could kill instantaneously though? It would be able to make internal wounds or anything. Just straight kill the man."

"Whatever it is, we'll find it and kill it."

Hermione lay atop the bed staring at the ceiling above her; the planking of the house was uneven and at points sealed with what looked like a plaster of cheese, but the room was relatively clean, nothing out of place. She assumed it was because they had guests often coming to the bar to stay.

As she lay there looking at the ceiling she was piecing the incidences together; firstly, three deatheaters go through the veil presumably to bring back Voldemort, secondly, a riddle in this life is killed by the killing curse and then disappears…

Just with those two pieces of information she had already gained that somehow they were using the Riddles body to bring back Voldemort; it seemed like it made sense: there were no more relatives left in our world so it made sense to go here. But still how did they know of here?

… And if they were going to use Riddle's body they would still need the blood of an enemy. Or at least that is the ritual they used the last time they'd brought him back.

She sighed, none of these other questions mattered if they were truly going to bring back Tom Riddle the only thing that would, would be when? And Where?

Hermione needed to stop it, she wouldn't let it happen again.

She needed to get Sirius, hopefully he still had a wand; he could help her.

With this decision she gathered herself off of the bed and made her way to the bar area. She was so lost in her thought she didn't realize the noise the creaking floor made to give her away nor did she realize the eyes watching her as she walked.

After everyone else had gone to bed; Dean still sat at the bar in silence nursing his drink. It had been going like this for quite a while, every night, ever since their dad had died. Or to be more specific ever since their dad had given his life for Dean.

Dean couldn't help but feel guilty, his father was dead and the Colt was gone all so that he could live. If his father didn't trade his life, yellow eyes would've been dead by now instead he was still free as a bird. And his father… he wouldn't be in hell.

Just then he heard a noise -creaking coming from the back hallway; he pulled his hand away from the drink and reached for the .45 in his jacket. He etched his way towards the corner of the hallway and peered around the corner to see Alexa walking down the hallway staring at her feet. He didn't relax. With all this girls weird behavior he was starting to think she was hiding something dangerous. Maybe even a demon.

She came up to the corner and right as she turned Dean lifted the gun right up against her forehead, Hermione's eyes widened dramatically and her whole body froze; she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and now she had a gun pointed at her head. She was petrified.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked keeping his voice low.

"W-what am I doing? I'm not the one holding a gun up to someone's head!" Hermione said her voice almost reaching hysterics.

Dean eyed her a little before lowering the gun, "You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing up?"

She kept his gaze not wanting to look weak though she most probably already gave away her position on that.

"I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind." She gritted out.

When she had first met Dean she thought he was charming and a lot like Sirius in the way that he was a 'player' but now she could tell that he was just a big-headed little boy; obviously prone to throwing hissy-fits.

"Hm, you have something on your mind, wouldn't happen to be about a man who appeared out of thin air two years ago?" Dean remarked provoking her; but being an order member she knew this tactic and she wouldn't let him get to her.

"Well, to be honest… Yes…" Hermione broke contact with his eyes and stared off into the distance once again. "I thought he was dead." She murmured so softly Dean barely heard it against the sound of the old house moving.

It made Dean uncomfortable; he'd comforted people –women before, but not sense his father had died. It was different somehow to be able to empathize with people like this.

I mean sure he'd had others around him die but he never had such a connection like he did with his father and it… It hurt.

He walked behind the bar and pulled out a glass of bottle of bourbon and poured it into a drink then handed it to her.

"Here." She stepped out of her daze and eyed the drink suspiciously. "Just try it, don't worry. It's good." She took his word and wrapped her slender fingers around the glace. She took a sip and made a lemon face.

That's when he noticed, how fragile she was. She wasn't a hunter like them, it was obvious from the moment she walked in; she was too delicate; too breakable. Still there was a look in those dull red eyes of hers that made her fit in a bit more; that broken look.

Maybe she wasn't breakable anymore, maybe she was already broken.

Hermione blushed under his gaze she could feel it boring a hole into the side her face but soon enough he turned back to nursing his drink.

A/N: POLL TIME: WHO SHOULD HERMIONE END UP WITH? Sam or Dean. Review and let me now! Oh and no flaming please.

I am so sorry! I'm terrible I know. I've had work and school and all this crazy stuff to do, but that's no excuse right? Though it's a miracle; I did update! Ahaha. It happened! I'm hoping to get back into writing this so I can finish it before the end of the summer.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: I keep thinking of abandoning it… But then I read your comments and I feel terrible so I write more ahaha.

FredWeasleyLover1126: Thank you for the wonderful praise! : ] It makes me tres happy and once again sorry about the tremendous wait; you may want to re-re-read it cause… I changed all the chapters… Ahahaa just a tad. I don't know exactly how many chapters this will be… But hopefully… Not to many… Cause my fingers hurt already and I have a terrible computer.

mystakenidentity: Ahaha thank you for the review and get back to your stories!

slytherinbabe210: Thanks! I thought I love crossovers so I might as well try one out right? Well- I would (well maybe, maybe I wouldn't maybe I'd just be a jerk Ahaha) tell you whether or not she is going to be with Sam. But I don't even know… I was thinking of having a poll. I love polls; I have them for pretty much everything.

1993: OH MY GOD. You win loudest reviewer award! I can only imagine what you're like in real life. Ahahaa I THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND HERE YOU GO.

: I like you. You know why… Cause after reading this story over… I realized… Wow. I really don't like the change. I changed that part up a bit… So not to make her have her hair change and crude [I really have no idea what I was thinking]. Anyways as for the shipping I dunnoooo. Sam or Dean? I can't decide; which is why I am having the poll.

LelaRo: Thank you for your review and no she isn't a shape-shifter I even switched that part up a bit. Sooo tell me whatcha think.


End file.
